Éphémère
by Atsuka-chan
Summary: Il y a ces touts petits moments qu'ils partagent ; ces instants hors du temps, où ils ont l'impression de pouvoir être amis. Mais Annie ne doit pas s'attacher.


Voici un nouveau texte, tout frais tout chaud, sur Annie et Armin ! L'action se passe durant l'entrainement de la 104, mais n'est rattachée à aucun événement précis du manga.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Annie regarda sans conviction l'herbe verte et les fleurs autour d'elle. N'importe qui d'autre les aurait trouvées jolies, mais Annie n'éprouvait qu'un vague sentiment écœuré face à tant de couleurs criardes et mièvres. C'était la fin d'une belle journée de mai, et la plupart des autres recrues étaient déjà rentrées au campement. Annie, elle, avait préféré rester seule un moment et s'était un peu éloignée du terrain où ils s'entraînaient d'habitude pour se retrouver dans cette sorte de petite prairie aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Elle se sentait particulièrement ennuyée, et, avisant un arbre non loin d'elle, elle s'assit contre le tronc, fixant les fleurs se balancer doucement grâce au vent. Ces derniers jours, elle se sentait un peu déboussolée. Les autres membres de la cent quatrième équipe d'entraînement, elle le sentait, faisaient trop de pas vers elle. Et elle avait l'amère sensation que sa carapace ne pourrait pas durer éternellement contre tant de tentatives maladroites de rapprochements. Malgré sa froideur et son mutisme, ces joyeux imbéciles continuaient inlassablement de lui parler, même s'ils avaient la certitude d'être ignorés, ou au mieux d'être rembarrés glacialement. Et même si elle peinait à se l'avouer, elle sentait qu'elle était peu à peu déstabilisée. Oui, plus le temps passait et plus la volonté de son père était difficile à respecter mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache et toutes ses convictions, tout ce sur quoi elle avait parié tenait dans cette minuscule petite phrase.

« Annie ? »

La blonde tourna la tête, et s'aperçut qu'Armin était à côté d'elle. Elle s'apprêta à se lever, furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt sa présence, mais Armin fut plus rapide et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date.

« C'est joli, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Annie mit un petit moment avant de comprendre qu'il parlait des fleurs autour d'eux, et la question lui sembla idiote. A quel point Armin était-il naïf pour s'intéresser à de vulgaires fleurs ?

« Non, répondit-elle sèchement, espérant qu'il soit rebuté par sa dureté et qu'il parte.

-Ah... Tu n'aimes pas trop les fleurs ? »

Annie eut l'impression de rêver. Non seulement il n'était pas intimidé par sa froideur, mais il trouvait encore le moyen de continuer la conversation, le tout avec un sourire idiot inscrit sur le visage. Elle croisa ses bras autour de ses jambes, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, et serra instinctivement son avant-bras avec une de ses mains pour se retenir de lui hurler de s'en aller.

« Tu raisonnes toujours de manière aussi niaise ? »

Le ton était cassant, et les yeux bleus d'Annie exprimaient son agacement. Armin se contenta de la regarder, visiblement surpris par sa question, et il cligna des yeux, confus :

« Dé... Désolé ! Tu as raison, je pose vraiment des questions stupides... »

Bien, songea Annie, au moins, il se rend compte de ce qu'il dit. Ce qui ne l'empêcha apparemment pas de recommencer à s'émerveiller une demie-seconde plus tard :

« Oh, regarde Annie, un papillon ! »

Annie leva les yeux au ciel, même si son cœur commençait à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine à la vue du sourire radieux d'Armin.

« Ce n'est qu'un papillon, rétorqua-t-elle, tentant d'oublier la réaction niaise de midinette qu'elle avait failli avoir.

-Celui-ci, c'est un éphémère !

-Et ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-On dit que ces papillons ne vivent qu'un seul jour. C'est triste, non ? »

Annie fixa le minuscule insecte posé sur une fleur devant eux. Comment pouvait-on se sentir triste pour des insectes ? C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu répondre, mais ce fut autre chose qui sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes :

« Sans doute. Ils ne doivent pas avoir le temps de voir grand chose.

-N'est-ce pas ? Je me demande ce qu'on pourrait ressentir...

-Comment ça ? »

Annie serra son bras plus fort, jusqu'à se faire mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de répondre à la candeur d'Armin, et elle sentait que son ton n'était plus aussi glacial qu'au début.

« Si on ne vivait qu'un seul jour... Je me demande comment on verrait les choses.

-On les verrait différemment, voilà tout, répondit calmement Annie, tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Et puis je doute qu'on aurait le temps de se poser ce genre de questions.

-C'est vrai. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, lui contemplant les fleurs bercées par le vent, elle le regardant, lui et son trop désarmant sourire. Soudain, une voix retentit au loin, et Annie reconnut la voix d'Eren qui appelait Armin. Ce dernier se leva et lança un regard empli de gentillesse -de tendresse ?- à Annie.

« Tu viens ?

-Non... Je... vais rester encore un peu. »

Armin hocha la tête, et s'élança vers son ami. Annie attendit quelques secondes, puis se leva. Devant elle, l'insecte était toujours là, tranquillement posé sur une fleur. Elle pensa un instant au regard chaleureux d'Armin, et son cœur se serra. Ces instants précieux étaient tous aussi éphémères que ce papillon. Puis, elle écrasa brutalement l'insecte sous son pied, et s'en alla.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache.

* * *

Voilà... Je sais, c'était un peu court, mais je ne voulais pas rallonger inutilement la scène. Pensez à laisser une review si ça vous a plu (ou pas d'ailleurs, une bonne critique, ça fait toujours du bien!)

Et si vous êtes fan du Annie/Armin, j'ai une bonne dizaine d'autres projets, donc je suis pas prête de manquer d'inspiration ! (Ce couple est l'énergie de demain, et je compte bien convertir le fandom!) ;)


End file.
